Wanted
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: On the run, Eric, Sookie, Pam and Eryn must keep themselves alive and figure out who really did the crime they're wanted for. Better summary inside. Rated M for obvious reasons. I dont own a thing. UNFINISHED Abandoned for now.
1. Bonds

**Title: Wanted**

**Chapter 1: Bonds**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman, vampire sheriff of area 5, Sookie Stackhouse, Fae Princess, Pamela Ravenscroft, Eric's second in command, and Eryn Boyd, a pyrokentic immortal princess are all on the run from the same guy, for a crime they didn't commit. When they all run into each other old memories surface and they will be forced to either stick together or get caught. **

**This obviously has nothing to do with anything that happens in the books except for the people, and how they are. **

"_Find them, now!" _

In their various locations around the world the four blondes attention snapped from what they were doing, blue eyes wide. They each looked scared, and started planning an escape.

**EPOV**

I didn't know why I knew, but I did, that the words weren't part of my dream. That the man who I had wronged was really looking for me, and that I was screwed. I grabbed up all of my clothing I would need, bank cards to move and shift my accounts, take it all out and run. I could feel my Childes fear through our fading bond, she was running too.

I tossed my clothing into the backseat of my red corvette, sped down the road to the bank, calling around to shift around my bank accounts, take out more then my fair share of money, almost all of it from the bank account of Jeffrey Thomas, and then regretfully found a car shop that dealt at night.

I traded in my beloved red corvette for a beat up piece of shit KIA, and drove off toward where I knew Pam was staying, Florida.

I was outside some Strip Club two days later, looking for Pam when a small red-headed girl burst through a back door, in nothing more then a black bustier with a tutu type bottom to it, and a pair of 5 inch heels. Two men were chasing her, two of Jackson Wilson's men.

Without another thought I sped up, and jerked to a stop beside her, eyes wide she scrambled at the door handle, and slid in I took off when she was inside enough that she wouldn't fall out and tore down the street burning rubber.

"T-thank you." She said breathlessly leaning back in her chair, eyes closing and then opening she looked over at me, and groaned, "Northman." She spat the word out like it was fire.

"Eryn." I replied, running a red light and pulling into an alley.

"Ditch the car. They got your tags." She got out, heels clinking on the ground as she walked deeper into the alley, "I have a car." I followed behind her shaking my head.

"Why are you in Florida?"

"Hiding, I forgot that Pam lives here. I thought I'd be safe." She replied coming up on a wall. She turned and gave me a sideways glance as she hopped up onto the top of the wall, "come on Viking." She said and then jumped down to the other side.

"You're running away from them in that?" I asked, following her.

"Well maybe some horny vampire will take me forever and I'll be safe from those fucks." She replied, sending a glare in my direction as we walked down the dark alley. Suddenly I found her shoving me up against the wall. Her mouth pressed to mine urgently, my hands moved on their own to her hips, down and about her body. What was going on?

"Jackson's men." She breathed as she broke the kiss. I looked around and we were inside a house now, she looked about to fall over, I reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Took you two long enough to get here," Pam commented arms folded over her chest, Eryn jumped, and looked in the opposite direction of Pam's voice.

"Pam, why?" I heard a very familiar southern voice say, my heart stung a little as I turned and found the blonde haired blue eyed Southern Fairy Princess standing beside my Childe, an angry, annoyed, and sad look on her pretty face.

Eryn ran her hand over her head and the red wig fell off, the cap holding her long hair went with it and her honey blonde locks spilled down her back, she also pulled out her contacts so her eyes were a deep blue instead of the tacky green she had. She glanced around the room, her eyes avoiding Pam, then settled on me, "What do we do Viking?"

"We? There isn't a 'we' about this."

She narrowed her eyes at me, and it actually scared me, "This is _your _fault!" she snarled angrily, I could feel her anger roll in waves toward me. She was right, to some extent.

"You didn't have to be there that day."

"You didn't have to have the final drop and seal our fate!" she snarled, I shook my head.

"Look, you said you had a car, drive us to another state, we have cash, we'll buy plane tickets and run."

"Where can we run to Eric?" Pam asked, "Where can we go to be safe?"

"I don't know Pam." I snarled viciously, "But not here!"

An hour later I found myself sitting in Eryn's private jet, Sookie and Pam asleep, Pam just falling still, on the other side of the plane, Eryn standing by a window to look out of it, down at the ground, sadly.

"Eryn.." I called softly, she didn't look at me, didn't acknowledge that I had spoke, she just stood there. Silent.

"I hate that I can feel you." She whispered, "I hate that I can feel you from the time you wake to the time you die. I hate that you did this to me."

Sookie stirred then, sitting up and looking over at Eryn who she smiled softly at, she wouldn't look at me. Eryn sat down finally, Sookie walking over and sitting next to her, I moved near Pam. And once again the four of us were separated into our groups.

Three months ago we had been at the scene of a robbery of the king of California, he had been after us since. All off us had been together, close, friends, but Eryn had been caught by a vampire, and he wouldn't release her unless she was willingly bonded with another vampire.

Pam wanted nothing to do with Eryn at that time, so I decided foolishly to help out. She was mad at both Pam and I, but less mad at me. She only hated that she knew what I was thinking and I could feel here clear as crystal. Our bond was small, and would probably fade, until the night we were caught, all of us had been through so much that Pam, Sookie, Eryn and I had been sharing all of our blood, and the smallest upset might wind up with us all connected.

Eryn had been dying, and she needed help, we all gave her our blood, her being part demon even Sookie's blood helped. But that bonded her to each of us separately and when she gained consciousness she was alone and could feel all of us, far away, in so much pain that she went temporarily insane.

Pam and Eryn didn't speak; Pam blamed Eryn for the loss of her fangs. Eryn blamed Pam for a lot more then Pam knew.

Eryn and I were on a lot better terms, she could stand being around me, but hated the fact that we now seemed to have a permanent bond, ours being the strongest because it was two sided. If Sookie or Pam took her blood ever they would be bonded as well.

Of course Sookie didn't want to speak to me, I don't know why she was speaking to Eryn, but she had walked in on us having sex. Blood lust on both of our parts; we were bathed in the blood of our captors, Eryn probably only got out of it because she was insane.

I looked over at the blonde telepath I cherished so much, still to this day she meant everything to me. I meant nothing to her, if the ring on her finger was no indication. I wondered where the husband was.

Pam sat up and sung her legs over the edge of the couch she was lounging on, and looked over at me, "She really hates being stuck here. Sookie does, she wants to be with her husband; someone took him while she ran."

Sookie saving herself before someone she loved? That wasn't Sookie, she put others before her. I looked over at the once innocent virgin barmaid, she looked older, only a year had passed since she had been that innocent barmaid. She had hell thrown into her face, her vampire boyfriend had tricked her for his queen, raped her, tricked her, her grandfather had told her about her heritage and claimed she was a princess. She had run off with Pam and I, we met Eryn and spent months hiding from our troubles.

It had been three months since I'd last seen the beautiful woman, and now I realized how much older she truly looked, how different. She looked like a woman who had seen far passed her time, who so many things, had been burdened with so much responsibility. She looked haunted. Her eyes met mine, and for an instant a look of something close to lust, and pain flashed in her eyes before she tore her gaze from me and looked back at Eryn.

Pam sighed and shook her head, "the planes landing." We both moved to actual seats as the plane desended.


	2. Protecting What You Love

**Title: Wanted**

**Chapter 2: Protecting What You Love.**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman, vampire sheriff of area 5, Sookie Stackhouse, Fae Princess, Pamela Ravenscroft, Eric's second in command, and Eryn Boyd, a pyrokentic immortal princess are all on the run from the same guy, for a crime they didn't commit. When they all run into each other old memories surface and they will be forced to either stick together or get caught. **

**SPOV**

I sat next to Eryn on the plane, trying hard to focus on the scenes outside the window, my vision wasn't as good as vampires in the dark, but I could still see. I dragged my eyes up, feeling someone staring at me, it was Eric.

My eyes locked with his, I felt familiar emotion surface and tried to keep them from showing, I desperately wanted to jump up and kiss him, hard. But I also had the urge to slap him, no punch him, hard across the face. I wanted to do so much else. Just talk to him, let him hold me, a comfort I've needed for months that nobody but him can provide me with.

I tore my eyes away from him, looked at Eryn and then back down to my hand. My small ring glinted and sparkled under the plane's lights, _I'm so sorry John. _I thought uselessly to myself, resting my head back on the head rest as the plane descended.

I wished I could go back to my world, to Niall, to the palace, I wished it was safe, but nowhere really was, nowhere.

I followed between Pam and Eryn on our way out of the tiny airport in Louisiana, my old home, Eric's old home, Pam's old home, and Eryn's own personal hell. I could see her visibly flinch as emotions from the three of us rushed straight at her, mixed in with her own memories of being tortured right here in this very town.

But she held her head high and marched onward, heading out into the night. We had decided to head to my old house, which should have still been empty. As we exited I heard the thoughts to late.

12 men jumped us, 3 on each. I kicked, clawed, bit, and punched at my attackers, trying desperately to break free. They had been sent everywhere, to report back if they found us, if not they would move on without a word.

I got a solid palm into one mans nose and he dropped down dead. The other two were stronger, quicker and winning. I screamed, scared and I had no clue what else to do.

I thought I was dead as one raised a knife to my throat, but Eric, Eryn and Pam were there. Eric grabbed one and snapped his neck, before pulling me into his arms while Pam and Eryn took care of the other.

His big strong arms wrapped around me made me feel safe; I pressed myself into him, burying my face in his neck. His held me close, his eyes closing, he was breathing deeply, breathing me in.

"Let's move Northman!" Eryn barked, but Eric didn't budge. Something wet hit my chest, I looked down and saw blood, worried that something on Eric was wounded I grabbed his face, he was crying.

"Eric!" Pam urged, pushing at his shoulders. He didn't move, I gently cupped his face and brushed my thumb along his cheek bone, I kissed one cheek and then the other, feeling his blood on my lips, his eyes opened up, and I smiled softly at him, wiggling free from his grasp. He stood and let me go as we walked down to a small yellow car; Eryn got in and hot wired it before surrendering the driver's seat to Eric.

Pam was in the back seat with me, Eryn in the passenger and Eric was tearing down the road toward Bon Temps. Eryn turned on the radio and a country song filled the car, I smiled remembering a few trips in cars singing with Jason. Eryn settled happily into her seat and hummed along, Eric and Pam glowered but didn't say anything.

We pulled up outside my old home, it looked like it always had and joy and sadness flooded me, Eryn took my hand and gave it a soft squeeze as I walked up the porch, pulling out my key and turning it in the lock.

Eric and Pam tried to get in, and were allowed. Nobody new lived here, we didn't know whether or not the house was still 'mine' or simply vacated, either way Pam and Eric would be allowed in. We just weren't sure if it was one or the other, which meant other vampires, could enter.

Eryn didn't think so; she sensed that this house belonged to someone, creepy demon abilities. I let her sleep in my old room, Eric and Pam somehow got into the hide-y hole in Gran's room and we all slept as the sun rose.

I woke up around 4, my back, arms, legs and head were sore as I rolled out of my bed, my feet hit the floor and waves of pain rolled through my body. I shuffled into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

My hair was a frizzy mess, my eyes had black bags under them and my arms were slightly bruised. I needed to go to the store so I could shower. Eryn was in the kitchen reading a book when I shuffled in, her blonde hair a frizzy mess on top of her head; she had a cut on her face and a cut from the top of her shoulder down her chest.

"Evenin' Sook." She said, glancing up from the paper, "Can we go get some shampoo now? And other shit. I feel gross." I nodded, sipping at the cup of coffee on the table, where it came from I didn't ask.

After that I smoothed out my clothing and hair as much as possible and we drove to the little grocery store, heading inside trying to avoid the odd looks from the people in the store.

I was standing in the hair care isle, a bottle of lavender and lilac Suave shampoo in my hand, looking for the conditioner when Eryn caught up with me again, I put the bottle in her basket while she grabbed two bottles of Tresemme, and Pantene.

"Grab the Fine Hair one for Eric." I commented, moving down the isle to go around and get toothpaste and brushes for us. Crest scope for me, the pro-health for Eryn, Cinnamon Rush for Eric, and Vanilla Splash for Pam.

Living together for a year gave us insight on each other habits, preferences and things of the like. Eryn I knew had an addiction to Twinkies, Amp, and popcorn. Pam loved shopping and reading the Dear Abby column. And I could write a book on the things Eric had habits for doing.

I followed Eryn to the checkout line and I was shocked to find Jason behind the counter, my brother was just as shocked to see me, and with Eryn, who regarded him with a silent hiss and stormed out of the place.

Jason's friends had been the one to torture her, I handed him a wad of cash and took the bags without saying anything. He stared after me as I walked out to find Eryn sitting in the car, fuming.

We drove home in silence, Eryn disappearing to go shower when we arrived. When I got out she was still showering and I could hear loud sobs through the sound of the water. I glanced at the clock it was 5 o'clock but it was getting dark outside.

I glanced out the door and saw rain clouds heading our way. I felt Eric rising, and then heard him behind me, "What is wrong with Eryn?"

"She saw Jason." I whispered, closing my eyes and trying to keep my shields up so I didn't have to hear her thoughts. Eric's arm circled around my waist and he rested his chin on my head looking outside; it was now pouring.

Pam rose 5 minutes later, "we got you guys shampoo and stuff. It's in my bathroom."

"Thank you, my telepathic friend." Pam said, walking toward my bathroom. I nodded, not that she could see it, and leaned into Eric. He felt so good, so right, so…perfect.

My eyes fell close and John's face flashed in my mind and I jumped away, slapping Eric across the face and rushing into Eryn's room, slamming the door behind me.

I didn't realize she had gotten out of the shower, she was standing by the bed in nothing but a pair of black lace panties, her arms crossed over her naked chest an eyebrow raised at me.

"I-John! I need to find him!" I sobbed in reply; letting the anger I felt toward myself come out. Eryn snorted.

"That's not why you're upset, don't lie to me Sookie Stackhouse." She said, "What's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

"Eric." I replied softly, "only Eric."

She knelt beside me, her arms wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me into her embrace, she was warm, warmer then any human, and warmer then Eric, I leaned back into her, and she stroked my hair softly, "I can't do this, running with you guys. It takes so much not to think about you, Eric, Pam, last year all of it."

"Shh, it will be okay Sookie." She promised, and then tensed up, "I won't let anybody hurt you." She said this unnecessarily loud, and I found I could feel another brain, a vampire brain, outside my door. I opened and Bill was standing there. Eric and Pam standing behind him anger etched into their faces.

"Sookie." He said my name in his god awful accent, his brown eyes looking me over. Eryn pulled me tighter into her and I remember she was topless, her leg wrapped around my waist, I was pinned to her, but she could easily break the hold and attack Bill before he reached us, "I did not know Sookie was interested in such things."

"You didn't and don't know anything about her Bill." Eryn hissed, my stomach was in knots, my head spinning and old memories surfaces causing my neck, shoulders, and lower areas to throb in pain just as I remembered him inflicting it.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from screaming or crying as he entered the room, Eryn moved and spun me behind her back with a quick twist of her waist and she was standing, her arm still hooked around me so I was pressed into her back.

"You are not welcome here Bill."

"You'll have to remove me yourself." He said; she rushed him as soon as the words left his mouth, I saw something protruding from her back, but she continued to push him, out a window and down to the ground.

I rushed down stairs, following Pam and Eric out into the pouring rain. Eryn was sitting on top of Bill, a knife in her stomach, a wicked grin on her face, "you see I was thinking about letting you go. But what's to say that you won't squeal to anyone that we're here?"

Bill looked scared; he was smart that was for sure, "I-I wont."

Eryn didn't seem to believe him, "why did you come here Bill?"

"I-I wanted to see Sookie. I wanted to take her." I froze, going still; I couldn't move, blink or force myself to breathe as he continued, "to make her mine. I finally found her. She was mine first!"

"She is mine _now._" Eryn hissed with an evil grin, "and I won't share with somebody so worthless."

"I wouldn't want you anyways. You're not my type."

"I can tell, I'm too hot for you." A ring of flames surrounded them, dancing dangerously close to Eryn, Bill looked scared, and he was thrashing around trying to get out from under her, but wasn't succeeding. Eryn was a very powerful demon and a very scary bitch in general.

Pam says that she wasn't nearly as psychotic before the torture she had to endure for months; I hadn't known her so I only had Pam's word on it. I smelt burning flesh as the flames danced across Bill's fingers.

Nobody seemed willing to go and stop Eryn, mostly due to the fire, and for me because he had come here to take me, against my will, again. A wave of disgust washed over me and I marched up to the flames into Eryn's hearing range.

"He's not worth it." I said, she looked at me, her eyes completely black, and the flames died. She got up, and positioned her foot on Bill's groin and pressed down using more and more strength as she did, his face twisted in pain as I walked over to Eryn he looked hopeful that I'd help. I pushed Eryn away let him get to his feet and sent a round house kick to his head sending him flying across the yard.

"This is my house and my property, you are not allowed here and I rescind any invitation you've ever received to enter this place." I walked back inside, shaking as I did, and dropped down onto the couch I heard the front door close and Eryn stumble upstairs growling at Pam to leave her alone.

Soon her mind informed me she was asleep. Eric and Pam were sitting next to me, "You know we would never let that fuck take you right?" Eric asked.

"I know." I replied in a whisper, "Just he was so….he made me think he loved me."

To my surprise Pam's cold arms wrapped around me, followed by Eric's, and I sat there in cased by the two vampires. Something I wouldn't normally find comforting, due to the fact that I smelled better then any human.

But I trusted these two.

"He is lucky you are partially compassionate. Or he would have died." Pam commented. I knew she was right; Eryn would have killed him had I not stepped in. But was I happy about this?


	3. Notice

This story is being deleted and re-written. Probably totally different because I went off track on the way I planned it to go. I will leave it here for now and probably delete it and re-upload it after I edit everything. If you liked it hopefully you'll find it when I re-post and read. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/faved.

-Mel


End file.
